


the confession

by moglodyte



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Hypnotism, Naked Male Clothed Female, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moglodyte/pseuds/moglodyte
Summary: Synopsis: the speaker is a female college student, aged around 19-21, attractive, sexually confident, experienced. She's renting a house with three other girls she's known since grade school, and they all come from an upper middle-class background in a major metropolitan area; I figure Orange County (it's even mentioned in the script at one point) but feel free to fiddle with these specifics. About a year ago to help with rent they took on another roommate, a young man who goes to the same university, and they didn't know him at all when he moved in. This is the listener. He's from a rural midwestern background (again, USA frame of reference, go ahead and adapt this to your home country if you like) and he's fit, ruggedly handsome, but he's shy and a fish out of water in this environment. He's intimidated by the hip college lifestyle of his female housemates. He kept his distance at first, but then about six months ago the speaker went through a painful breakup and since then she and the listener have become close friends. Now she corners him alone in the living room with a plan to take the relationship to the next level, but she has to come clean about something first...
Kudos: 33





	the confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the r/GoneWildAudio subreddit. All characters are age 18 or older. And so are you, or else, please leave.
> 
> This script contains rape/non-con and hypnosis/mind control elements. The vibe I'm going for is naughty and affectionate, but there's no getting around the fact that, if anything remotely close to this were to happen in reality, it would be unbelievably fucked up. You might as well know this is the first time I've ever shared anything like this. So I just want to be clear: rape is an evil and dehumanizing act of violence that does profound harm and must never, ever be condoned. But the fantasy roleplay of having control or being controlled, I think and hope, can be part of a healthy sexual practice that responsible adults can engage with in safe spaces of their own free will without harming anyone. I am presenting this script solely in that spirit. If you don't agree, your call of course, but please at least consider not reading further. This is meant for entertainment purposes, but the kink is real, and to cause pain or trauma is absolutely the last thing I want.
> 
> I didn't put in tags for sound effects. I guess I want to make this as easy as possible to fill. But if you're so inclined, hey, feel free.
> 
> There are a lot of [giggle] and [chuckle] tags though. If these feel unnatural to you, by all means skip them, or insert them in other places that feel better. Similarly, when it comes to the areas of the script where sex is happening, please take all the liberties you need. I wrote what I heard in my head, but I'm very aware that writing it and acting it out into a microphone are different things. Consider my OHs and AHs to be suggestions, hints of what I was thinking, but not things you should feel obligated to read word for word.

Hey roomie! This is good, you’re home a little early. Do you have a few minutes? Can we talk?

Oh, uh, no! Everything’s fine. I just wanted to get a minute with you. Tracy and Sabrina are in class, and Chrissy is out with the new guy. No, they’re still not officially dating. You know Chrissy, she’ll keep him on the casual as long as she can. It’s her way.

Anyway… So… Yeah, I just wanted to get a few minutes with you. Just you and me. And I have a little surprise for you… Check it out!

[giggle]

It’s called an ‘Adios Mother Fucker,’ or just an ‘Adios’ for short. Have you heard of these? It’s got equal parts - hang on, let’s see - equal parts vodka, gin, tequila, rum, and uh, blue curacao, or however you say that? Which is a liqueur, that’s what gives it its color. Then you top it off with sweet and sour mix and sprite. Sort of a west coast answer to a Long Island Ice Tea.

[pause]

Oh, come on. Yeah, it’s a weeknight, but one drink won’t kill you. So the name’s a little ominous. But gimme a break, I made a booze run, special. These things are legendary and I want you to be my guinea pig. Please? I only made one, we can share it…

Ha! He consents! Great. C’mere, let’s park it on the couch. Did I not tell you I was going to corrupt you this semester? I’m such a bad influence. [chuckle] Oh, chill out. I’m kidding… well, I’m half kidding. That’s… sort of what I wanted to talk about.

[pause]

Well, I just mean… Okay, look. I think it’s fair to say that, back when you moved in with us last year, it was sort of weird, for a while. Well, it was weird for us. I’m just saying, four girls who’ve been friends since the third grade, and suddenly there’s this strange dude we don’t know all up in our space…

Oh come on, you know what I mean. You’re not quite what we expected when we put the ad up on Craigslist. And we didn’t know you, so, well, I guess we just expected a guy as... cute as you to be a bit more… social? Please don’t take that the wrong way. It's just, Chrissy, Sabrina, Tracy, me; we’re all social beasts. I’m probably the most conservative one of us, but if I stayed home as much as you do? Dude, I’d go insane.

You know what we called you, at first? ‘The Ghost’. That’s what it was like. You were just this quiet presence, haunting our hallways.

Okay, okay, I’m sorry. That’s what I wanted to say: sorry. Because, as weird as it was for us, it must have been ten times weirder for you. I get that now. Here’s you, this shy little boy from the midwest, suddenly thrown into a house and sharing a bathroom with four saucy young college girls...

[Pause]

Oh, _bullshit_ you’re not that shy. Come on, let’s put it out there. You were a bag of nerves around us those first couple months. I've never seen someone so uncomfortable in his own skin. You know, I think you said maybe four words to me that first term? Do you think we didn’t notice you were getting up at 5AM just to use the kitchen and bathroom before we got up? I could hear you shuffling around in that asscrack of the morning. And I was like, there he is, our house ghost, going bump in the night…

Well, look, I can’t lie. It _was_ sort of creepy, at the time. Because we didn’t know you.

But it’s different now. You remember, after me and Greg broke up last Christmas, the girls tried to get me to go out, to party and get drunk and flush him out of my system. But I wasn’t having it. I just wanted to sit on my dumb ass at home and be depressed. And out of nowhere, here you come, to my rescue. You were really there for me, dude.

Oh, believe me, I am well aware you didn’t plan it. That’s not you. But it’s what I said: you became my little project; you and I were alone in the house together for all that time, so I guess it became my mission to pull your shy little buns out of that self-protective armor. And it was what I needed, too. It gave me something to focus on besides myself.

And… I just really wanted to tell you what a total, _total_ joy it has been to get to know you since then. I know I might’ve been pushy, sometimes. Dragging you out of your room and forcing you to watch movies and hang out with us. But the thing is, what I found - and I really did not expect this - was that you are, in fact, the sweetest, funniest, most generous soul I’ve met since I came away to college. I mean that, dude. You really are everything my ex wasn’t.

[Pause]

[Small cough]

Uh, but anyway! Come on, let’s try the drink, before the ice melts.

[Pause]

It’s something, right? Yeah, the idea is that the five different liquors sort of cancel each other out, so you don’t even taste the alcohol even though it’s like ultra potent. Hence the name, I guess.

So, um… Here’s the thing. I have a little confession to make. I… have what you might call an ulterior motive here. You and me, alone in the house. The strong drink. All part of my evil little plan… Last night, when we were walking home after the movie, talking about our exes, your life back in Iowa, mine in Orange County, and it was just so fucking easy. So natural. It isn’t just that you’ve become my best friend; I’ve known that for a while. You are obviously my best friend. But last night, when we got home and you went to your room and I went to mine? I realized that the only thing I wanted... was for you to put your arms around me.

I know. It’s okay dude, calm down. You didn’t do it. It’s fine. Yep, I’m really talking about this. It's okay. Because... well, here we are again. _Alone_ again. What would it be like if I kissed you now? What would you do?

Would you… try to wriggle away? [giggles] Would you melt from the embarrassment? Would you squirm in my wicked little hands?

Mmmm… [Kissing sound]

Oh… dude, you are so fucking cute. And you really have no idea. Do you know how rare that is? To meet a boy with your eyes, and your body… Oh yes. Fuck yes, I said it. All those early mornings you put in at the gym pool before your classes... What do you think? Dude. You are fucking built. You have… wait for it… [giggles] you have developed the cutest little butt cheeks. I know girls that would kill to get their hands on ass like yours. Even those baggy pants you wear can’t hide something that perky. [naughty chuckle]

Okay…sorry. Well, not really... I kind of love watching you squirm… [another kiss] I really think… Damn, I just haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time. Maybe never. 

...And that’s what makes this so difficult.

What? Oh, no… sweety, no, that wasn’t the confession. I mean, come on, as if my feelings for you weren’t obvious. I’ve been into you for a while, and I _know_ you’re into me. All the girls in the house know. But… uh, I have something else I need to tell you. To get off my chest…

So, hey, do you remember like six of seven months ago, when we had that game night in the den? Taboo. Tracy brought over that girl from the psychology department, Simone, so we’d have three teams of two. Yeah, that’s right, we destroyed them. Undefeated Taboo champions… But after, we were getting high there in the den, and this was right about the time you were just coming out of your shell a little bit? And you went on this… this… well, I don't even remember how we got on the subject, but you went on a little tear about how you don’t believe in hypnosis.

Yeah, we were all pretty surprised. Up until this point you’d been so quiet. So meek. You got fired up! It was kind of cool to see you passionate about something. I thought, okay, he’s a hypnosis skeptic. Interesting.

But, uh… Well, there’s no way you could’ve known this, but Simone, that’s Tracy’s friend, she’s a grad student, and she’s actually pretty celebrated in the department. They expect great things from her in her field. I guess she’s already writing research papers on psychology that’re getting attention in lots of medical journals. And it turns out she actually... sort of specializes in… hypnotherapy.

Yeah, hey, I know, I just said. I know how you feel about that. But, your feelings aside, apparently hypnosis really is something smart people who know about this, who work in psychology actually do recognize. They say it’s real, and it has value. So, please, just agree to disagree for a second and listen to what I’m telling you. Okay?

[Sigh]

Well, Simone, she didn’t say anything at first, but I guess she took a little offense at what you said. So, as a sort of prank, she hypnotized you.

Uh, Yeah, I _know_ you don’t remember that. That’s sort of the point. Do you remember when she took out that pocketwatch, the one she said belonged to her aunt? Who was also a famous psychologist?

Okay. Do you remember what happened after that? Do you remember _anything_ from that night, after that?

Exactly…

See, Simone’s _really_ talented. She can put people, like, _deep_ under the spell. Inside of five minutes she had you staring at that pocketwatch like it was the only thing in your whole universe. If she’d told you to stop breathing I actually think you would have.

Well, at first we didn’t believe it. We thought this had to be some kind of game; like maybe you were in on it with her. So, she proved it to us. She went deep into your mind and put in what’s called a ‘slave phrase’. Just a simple phrase, but once it’s in your head, it’s... like a secret back door to your consciousness. Every time you hear it you’ll become totally compliant. You do anything the speaker says, without even noticing you’re doing it, and afterward you’ll never remember.

Well, see, that’s the thing. I actually _can’t_ tell you what the phrase is. I mean, no no, don’t get me wrong. I’d like to. But the second I say it, you’ll enter the trance again, and when I bring you out you won’t remember. So there’s no point.

Well, okay, look. I think... Okay. It’s basically just her name, and the word ‘says’. Like “Says Simone”, only with the words reversed. Get it? Yep, cute, right? Like the kid’s game.

Well, no, it doesn’t work when _you_ say it. Obviously. It’s a slave phrase; you can’t enslave yourself, silly. She set it up so it only works when... when a woman says it to you.

You really don’t believe me, do you? [Snort] Fine. Here, I’ll show you on my phone. Yeah, we were all pretty stoned by this point, and we got a little silly. We waived our hands in front of your face, tried to make you flinch. But man, you just were not there. Still, Tracy and Sabrina were like, bullshit, there’s no way he’s actually that far gone. So, to prove it, Simone told you to do something you’d definitely never do IRL. Not if you could help it. She… she told you to undress.

Yeah. That’s right. There in the den, in front of the five of us.

Well, it was pretty amazing for me, I gotta say. This was three months since my breakup, and probably five since I’d been properly laid, and here you were, totally at our command, shedding your clothes, for our viewing pleasure. Here, look, I got another snap of your abs. I mean, I knew you were fit, but goddamn, boy. Why do you try to hide that body from us?

Well, okay, look. Simone told you to stop at your underwear.

...but how were we supposed to know you weren’t technically wearing any? I guess you’d come from the gym, because all you had under your pants was that little jockstrap.

Oh, yeah, ignore those… Hey, well, sorry? Is it my fault you’ve got such a perky little butt? So, I took a couple extra shots. For my, um, personal use, later on. Like I said, I hadn’t been laid in months.

[Giggle] Oh, yeah, I guess you might’ve had a mark or two, the next morning? Sorry about that. Like I said, we were really stoned… It was just a little playful spanking. And, maybe some... grabbing. I mean, how often does a girl get the opportunity to just explore some hot guy’s body with her hands?

It wasn’t until the next day that we were absolutely sure you didn’t remember. It was your turn to make dinner that night, and you really went all out. Homemade pizza? You spoiled us. We knew there was no way you’d have been that cool if you had any clue what had gone down.

What? Oh. Oh, sweety, no.

No, hey, just calm down, calm down and listen to me. Are you listening? Good.

You’re… no, no no. You’re not going to go to the police. Okay? You’re not going to go to the Crisis center. You’re not going to do any of that. Think about it, babe. One, would they believe you? You smoked marijuana with five hot girls and then we mind-controlled you into letting us grope you? Yeah. Best of luck with that story.

But, two, and more to the point, just remember: all I have to do is speak the slave phrase and then... if I tell you to forget we ever had this conversation, you will. I could do it right now. Hell, for all you know, I already have. Maybe we’ve done all this before.

Are you getting the picture?

And just ask yourself: do you _want_ to forget this conversation?

Hmmm… and does that... tent in your jeans want to forget?

[Chuckle]

I didn’t think so.

So just be a good little boy and let me finish confessing. Okay?

[author's note. Was that last part too dark and threatening? I like the idea that she'd assert this level control but I'm a subby little freak so if it's too gross for you just leave it off.]

Well, I guess things just escalated from there. A couple days later was when Sabrina got that treadmill from her parent’s house and set it up in the basement. I know, you were _such_ a good friend, you helped us carry it down there and then set it up for us. And then you even tested it out for us. Right, you might remember that part… A nice little ten minute walk, while we all just sat around and watched. What you probably don’t remember is that you were butt-ass naked while you did it.

I know, right? Here, I’ve got a video of it…

There you are.

You... have a really beautiful dick, you know that? I dunno... It’s just so delightfully big and silly and knobby, no veins or marks, and the way it sort of bobs around when you walk. Mmm mmm. So cute… and those butt cheeks! You have no idea what that wiggling does to me. I just wanna smack’em. [giggles] well, sorry.

But, then I did do something… sort of naughty. As an experiment? I brought you down off the treadmill and sat you next to me on the couch, and I whispered the slave phrase into your ear again, and... then I told you to think about... me. Yeah. Well, specifically, I told you to imagine me... naked. Like, think about me as I soap myself up in the shower, and it's the same shower you use every day… I told you to imagine me as I lather up my body, and especially my pert... c-cup... boobs. And then I told you to to picture me taking the showerhead off its perch and pointing it at my perfect little pussy… And I told you that I was thinking about you while I did it.

And of course, what happened? Right there, in front of us, you got this massive boner.

[Sigh] and we thought it looked hot when it was soft… here you were, completely helpless in our hands, without a stitch on, and you got this big, beautiful, vulnerable, stupid, quivering _brick_ of a hard-on.

Yeah.

Touch it? 

Are you kidding? We couldn’t keep our hands off it.

At first, we were just joking around, like batting it about and coming up with cute nicknames for it. I don’t even remember… Mr. Winky was one. Or Happy the clown… [giggles] Yeah, just joking around. At first… but dude, I’m not kidding, your dick was like a fucking rock. I couldn’t believe how stiff it was. And it was so hot! No, but I mean literally. For a second I seriously thought you must be running a fever or something. And every time I ran my hands over your dick, I could feel it getting even harder. You were in a total trance, but I could see your empty eyes bulging every time I stroked you.

And that’s when… So, it was Chrissy, who said it, she was all like, “Hey. What if we speak the slave phrase, and order him not to cum… will he just stay hard? Like, indefinitely? No matter what we do to him?”

Well, of course we had to try it. Strictly for research purposes. [chuckle]

So I got up and straddled you on the couch, leaned over, and whispered the order in your ear. I was like, [naughtiest possible voice] “okay dude, here’s the deal. No matter what the four of us do to you, no matter how excited you get, no matter how amazing it feels, you will _not come_. It is literally impossible for you to come. Until we say.”

And then... I lifted up my sweater and popped my tits out right in your face.

[Chuckle]

Uh huh... and how many times have you dreamed about that? Do you really think I haven’t noticed you looking at my boobs? I’ll tell you a secret, okay? Girls _always_ know you’re looking. You guys aren’t as subtle as you think.

But when I flashed you, that day? It was like I was flashing your subconscious. I could feel your whole body react. It was so fucking hot. Like my boobs were bypassing your conscious mind and speaking directly to your lizard brain, to all those horny daydreams that swim around down there, that maybe you don’t even know about. But I knew. I could feel them.

I could feel them in your muscles, and in that anguished look on your face, and I could especially feel them in your dick. By now your dick was like a goddamn arrow prodding me in the ass.

And the girls, they were going nuts watching this. The next thing I knew Tracy and Sabrina and Chrissy were all throwing their tops off and shaking their tits all up in your face. Then Tracy stood up, turned her back, and peeled off her jeans and underwear, wiggling her soft round ass right in front of you. You know Tracy has an amazing ass.

And then out of nowhere, she was like, ‘Okay ladies, fuck this. I am so fucking wet right now. I’m gonna take a ride.’ 

Yeah… Well, I think we’d all been thinking it. But Tracy had called dibs. So I didn’t even bat an eye. I got off you and cleared her a path, and Tracy, bare-ass naked, climbed right onto you and slipped your big fat rod of a hard-on into her slick little pussy. And the three of us just watched with these hungry eyes while she just _totally_ had her way with you, right there on the couch, with this smug, horny grin on her face. And you were just reeling in pleasure and frustration. God, it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

I thought you were going to explode right then and there. But, you didn’t. Because you _couldn’t!_ [chuckles]

And then? Well, after seeing that, you know we all had to take a turn. Sabrina went next, and she just went hog fucking wild all over you. See, you gotta understand. Most of the time when you’re with someone new you’re still kind of shy. Like, uncertain. Right? You still want them to like you. But this was different, because we knew you weren’t going to remember any of it! Your body was all ours and we could do whatever we wanted. I’ve never seen Sabrina lose control like that. Those big springy tits of hers were just jiggling all over the place as she rode you like a bull. I think the neighbors heard her cry out when she came.

I went last. And even then, with you in your trance, it was - well, it was special. It was special for me. And I really do think that, deep down, somewhere at the dark, dirty floor of your sexual subconscious, I think you felt it too.

Lemme tell you something, baby: your cock is… really special. You were so hot and hard; I could feel your pulse beating on the head of your dick when I just touched it up against my pussy lips, just sort of rubbing it and wetting it with my juices. You wanted me so bad; I could smell it on you.

By now the girls were all just lying naked around us, just totally spent and passing a joint around... but they hadn’t even come close to satisfying you. I looked into your eyes and it was like I could see right into the back of your head. Like, your whole mind, every part of you, just totally open and vulnerable to me. And it was all desperate, inflamed, angry lust. And it was _all for me_. God, even now I’m getting super wet thinking about it.

I went slow with you. I took my time, because I loved feeling you inside my pussy, with all your fullness and throbbing tension, and I just tortured you with pleasure and stared into your eyes and watched you fucking take it! You poor little thing! That made me cum almost right away, and it was like this quivering, blooming flower of pure joy and triumph just sort of unfolding in a fast-motion time-lapse out of my pussy until it took over my whole body. It’d never felt like that before.

The girls could see it on me, and they were cheering. I thought Chrissy was gonna open a bottle of champagne! [laugh]

But I wasn’t done with you. I went on, for at least an hour, or maybe two? I lost track. I was just lost in your eyes, drinking up every little drop of your... desire for me. And when I was finally - finally - totally spent, I leaned over and whispered the slave phrase into your ear again, and I released you. I gave you permission.

Oh, baby, you… [giggles] you should’ve seen the look on your face. You were so fucking wound up by this point, I think it took a couple minutes just to uncoil the channels in your balls. And the rising pleasure, and… well, there was even a little bit of actual fear on your face when you realized just how hard you were about to come! Like, ‘oh no, what’s happening, I’m a bit worried this could actually kill me?’ [laughter] All that grinding, four girls in a row, it was all pent up. And now you just exploded in a hot mess inside me. I just felt all this warmth coming out of you, and you were crying out like a stunned, dumb animal. It was fucking glorious.

Hey, ever since that day, I’ve been wanting to ask you: for the last six months, have you been dreaming about me? [chuckle] Yeah, I bet you have.

So... at first, we didn’t plan to make these… these little hypnotherapy sessions a regular thing. But of course none of us could stop thinking about it. I’ll say it again: it had never been like this. Maybe for men who, like, patronize prostitutes, it is? I don’t know. But here was this hot, obedient young guy that we could have literally any way we wanted, and you were just never gonna know about it. It was like you were our own living, breathing, flesh and blood sex toy. And all we had to was say the words, and it became all about us. Our own selfish pleasure. You know?

So. It was a couple nights later, you were at class and the four of us were having a beer in the den and Sabrina just up and says “oh my god you guys - what if we all took turns teaching him to eat out our pussies!?”

Yeah, I’m not sure if she was joking, or half joking, or what, but once she said it, the idea was out there. There was no putting it back in the box. I looked over at Chrissy, and she was sort of laughing, but I could see the evil possibilities forming in those big brown eyes of hers, and her nipples getting hard through her t-shirt. It was just too fucking good of an idea.

Do you remember that night, this would’ve been in January I think, when we made you that dinner? Right, salmon piccata, we know it’s your favorite. I guess we were feeling a little guilty about all this. But that was when we really got started. After dessert, we were on the sofa in the living room. It was a Friday, Mandalorian was on. And when it was over I moved next to you, opened my little mouth… aaaand that’d be the last thing you remember, I suppose? [chuckles]

Here, we took some selfies, check it out. There’s one of little Tracy. Yeah, she’s being cute, throwing up a peace sign with one hand and devil horns with the other... and, yeah, that would be the back of your head right up between her legs. So, she’s enjoying herself. [chuckle] Uh-huh, she let you keep your clothes on; it’s a kink of hers, I think? Because when you’re dressed, it means it’s all about _her_ pleasure. This was about five or six weeks in; you were getting _good_ by this point.

Now? Oh dude, _now_ your tongue is like a goddamn hummingbird on our pussies. Here, this is one I took last week. Hell yeah, you’re naked. I’m not like Tracy; I like to watch that little butt of yours flexing while you take care of me. We’ve got you programmed so good that I don’t even need to give you orders anymore. You’re able to, like, _intuit_ what I want before I even know it, so all I gotta do is lay back and let you lick me straight up to heaven. It is so fucking decadent… it seriously makes me feel like this… this disgustingly lucky, spoiled little brat princess, and you’re my eager palace slave. The finest tongue in the kingdom! Hehehe… And I get to enjoy you every night, all your skills and hot breath right up against my royal nineteen year-old pussy. The way you tease, and then slowly stir me up, and after a while I’m just coming in waves, one aching, precious explosion of pure female happiness after another. It’s just so luxurious...

God, I am so fucking horny right now! Do you have any idea what a total trial of will this is for me? Because, you know, I could just blurt out your slave phrase and put you to work this second.

Or maybe… maybe I could put you to work anyway? I mean, without the slave phrase. After all, now that you know… maybe we could find out how much of our... hypno-training you’ve retained? Has all that pleasure we’ve pressed into your body over the last six months leaked into your conscious mind? I wonder…

Judging by that brick in your jeans, I’d say at least some of it has.

Hmmm?

Will you... let me unzip you?

[pause to unzip]

Jesus, can you feel that? The way your dick just surges when I touch it, even through your underwear? I don’t think it’s like that for the other girls. They’ve never mentioned it. I think your cock knows me. It knows I’m special.

[giggle]

Yeah, that’s it. And does any part of you remember, maybe from your dreams, what I look like naked? Let’s just see, huh?

Well, these… just a sec… okay here. These are my boobs! Yeah, I guess you guys have never officially met. They’re pretty, right? They’re perky, a big c-cup, and all natural, all mine. With puffy pink nipples to boot. You like it when I squeeze them together like this? Huh, I bet. I pretend to be modest, but I know they’re pretty great. Well, come on, touch them! There, that’s it.

Oh man, your boner is so thick now! Dude, I can’t wait any more. Get your fucking clothes off. Don’t make me order you! You’ll want to remember this I think…

 _There_ are those abs that I love.

Hey, did I say stop? Lose your underwear, boy… that’s right…

Oh… shit, I’ve gotten you naked so many times, but now you _know_. You are so shy, and now you _know_ that you're butt-ass naked in front of me, which makes you like a million times more naked, somehow. [chuckle] I mean, look at you with your big stupid boner! Are you embarrassed, boy? Yeah?

Oh yeah, you know I’m gonna have my fun with you.

You are so fucking desperate for my touch, aren’t you? Mmmm...

Stand up, I wanna slow dance a second… Okay, okay, I just wanna get my hands on you. Yeah… just wanna get my grabby little hands on that tight round butt! [giggle] And, oops, I think there’s something between us, mister! It’s so big and hot and hard, pressed up against my little pussy! Whatever could it be? Hmmm…

[Kiss]Oh dude, this is so sweet.

Hey, get on your knees, actually… Yeah. And now, with your teeth, I want you to undo the buttons on my jeans. That’s it… Oh god, I can feel your hot breath already. I’m just gonna lay back down on the couch. Do you like my panties? They’re all silky and pink. Well, don’t get too attached to them.

Yep, that’s right. See if you can pull them off with your mouth… there you go. That’s it… You see how wet my cute little pussy is? Does it look… familiar? Did you remember that I was totally shaved? Mmmm...

Okay boy, let’s see what that mouth can do when you’re _not_ my little hypno-slave.

Oh…

Hahahaaha… ah...

Oh, yes, this is it…. Dude, I think this is why you’re so… ah…. This is why you’re so quiet. Your tongue wasn’t made for speaking.

It was… mmmm.... mmmmade to worship my pussy… 

[giggling with pleasure]

Oh, fuck, that’s it… you look so fucking good between my legs! With my juices all over your cute innocent little face. Gooood booyyy... Aaaaahhh…. hahahaaa...

Ooohhhh… that’s it… oh. fuck. hahaha… Nnnnhhh...

There it is, right there… lick my clit, dude… sooooo fuuccking gooood…. AAAAhhhhhh….

[squeel, giggle. Feel free to adlib here. The point is you are having a really good time.]

Mnnnn… OH, fuck, I’m gonna come. You… haaaaaa…. Little fucking… Oh. OH. OOOOOHHHHH SSHHHIIIIIIT……. Hahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaa… Oh…..

Nnnnhhhh…. Oh, baby… [panting] Okay, that’s it, I need you in me!

Aahh.. NO, shut up and sit your ass down on the couch. I’m gonna mount you. I’m gonna mount that big eager dick.

Jesus christ, I love your cock so much! So glorious, and desperate, and vulnerable… Just a big horny piece of meat.. And you feel everything I do to it… [chuckle] You like it when I rub my pussy against it? Just the head of your dick, right up against my little pussy lips?

Is that making you nuts? Hee hee… I’m so bad, I know… I’m gonna just… [you let him enter] OH shit, you’re a goddamn rock… OH that is so fucking… OH….

Just… just lay back and let me fuck you. Yeah I... wanna watch you suffer… I wanna see those eyes. What I do to you. That’s right… Oh. OH. OH.

You… Your DICK… Is mine. I got you… All mine…. Fuck. FUCK. Mmnnn…

 _Fuck_ those other… girls. Fuck Tracy and Sabrina… Fuck Chrissy… They… They get your body but I get… it all… I get your body and your heart and your soul...

FUCK… FUCK… You love me? Say it again. Do you fucking love me? You... love… me.... my body… You love my tight... little pussy? Baby I love you too… I love my horny little slave… OH. Oh, yeah.. Oh god!

Ohhhh YES! OH YEAAAhhh… hahahaha….

[did I mention you can feel free to adlib these bits]

Are you gonna cum, baby? Haa…. Am I gonna make you cum? Your big stupid dick… gonna explode inside me? Fuck… yes… Nothing... nothing you can do… You are all mine… FUCK MEEEEE… yesss…

Ha HAHAHAHAHAAaaaaaa… Ha…. Ha. Ha.. yeah…. Oh, dude… [panting]

Mmmmhhh… Oh shit, I think someone made a mess! [laughter] [kissing] Mmmmm…

Baby, that was… it’s never been like that. All the times I’ve had you, I thought it was good, but that was… that was just so hot. Because you were really here. Man...

Well… hmmm… I dunno about you, but I’ve kind of worked up an appetite! Right? Are you hungry? What do you say, take me to dinner? Take me out on a proper date? 

Yeah?

See, I don’t usually put out on a first date, but in your case I think I’ll have to make an exception… [chuckle]

Yeah? I feel like Italian. Okay?

Great. Now, let’s us go get in the shower together and clean ourselves up.

Yeah… Come on.

Don’t make me order you.

[END]


End file.
